Number 15
by Just Monika Only Monika
Summary: (Spoilers for KH I II and Days) a boy named Rekedx is number 15 of the organization...but how is he number 15 if there are only 13 other members he seems to know but he also seems to have a grudge against Sora why is that? join Rekedx as he travels through worlds searching to destroy Sora no matter what the cost(set during KH II)
1. The Begining

**Ugh so I have right here is a story**

 **Might be good might be bad I don't know**

 **Just know that eventually, this little fellow is gonna crossover with a whole bunch of different series**

 **Alrighty here we go**

 **OH! and I own nothing**

A boy with a black Organization XIII cloak lied in bed a bit longer he had dark brown hair that was not spiky and blue eyes and was looking up at the ceiling the white white ceiling "same white same man...and I am gonna be late for my mission.." the boy said getting up and walking out his door

This boy was Organization XIII's 15th member Rekedx the sword of mastery. Rekedx wasn't exactly normal he doesn't remember who he was is his last life before the nobodies two others shared this trait Number XIII Roxas and Number XIV Xion. Roxas had left the Organization as had Xion, and both were his friends... he wasn't told what exactly happened but it probably had to do with this Sora guy he keeps hearing around no one seems to remember Xion for some reason...

The boy walked towards a blue long haired man with an X scar on his face and yellow eyes he seemed to be facing a giant Heart shaped moon in the sky his name was Saix "Your mission today simple go to twilight town and look for our rogue agent" Saix said simply and emotionlessly

"Agents" Rekedx muttered under his breath as Saix glared at him and Rekedx walked off "hey umm... Axel right?" Rekedx asked walking up to the spiky red head he seemed to be looking at the floor before looking up with a smirk " yep Axel got it memorized" he asked Rekedx nodded "can I get a dark corridor to Twilight town" he asked Rekedx was terrible with dark corridors he was like the only one this bad at it Axel chuckled "yeah sure" and opened a corridor "And Rekedx...if you find him try and reason with him first" he said simply and cooly Rekedx just nodded and walked in

Rekedx walked out to the twilight of twilight town "ahh great day for ice cream" Rekedx stated he would need to get some after the mission "alright time to look around town" after looking around the town for about 2 hours he noticed a hole in the wall that leads to a forest "how the hell did I not notice that" he muttered to himself. His cluelessness aside he went into the forest that leads to a mansion...that was locked Rekedx sighed "well I guess I RTC" he joked to himself as a green flash covered him and all of a sudden he was on the other side of the gate he walked straight into the mansion the place was a wreck guess that's why it's abandoned.

"A strange visitor with a black coat is here" a voice from behind stated Rekedx pulled out his swords immediately and turned around to see a man with Red robes of some sort "I believe you are with Organization XIII correct number XV Rekedx"

Rekedx's eyes narrowed "how do you know all this," he asked.

The man laughed "I think the question you should be asking is what happened to the other two members" he said simply

Rekedx kept his glare "YOU!... You killed them didn't you!"

The man shook his head "I couldn't if I wanted to... but I do know what happened to them... Well you need me alive to do so"

Rekedx looked at him and pulled out his dual swords "why should I trust you?"

The man simply grinned " because I know what happened to number XIV"

Rekedx stopped " who are you?" he asked

The man changed back to a neutral expression "I am DiZ"

Rekedx looked at DiZ with a glare "that doesn't tell me anything...so then... what happened to Xion?"

The man that called himself DiZ laughed "straight to the point are you?... Well, number XIV has been... Terminated"

If looks could kill Rekedx's would have massacred an army "Who?" was all he said with so much anger it could possibly question if he was a nobody

"Not sure exactly... But the only person I Believe able to do it is a boy named Sora...and I think the Organization knows this too" DiZ said with a neutral expression

Rekedx shot DiZ a glare "and why would the Organization lie to me about Xion's disappearance"

DiZ chuckled, "XIV is a special case everyone connected with her forgot about her at her death the only remaining evidence of her was in my reports and your memories for some reason... as for the Organization Sora would not be killed because simply they need his Keyblade," he said looking at Rekedx

Rekedx narrowed his eyes "The Keyblade huh?" that thing always pops up for unlocking Kingdom Hearts and becoming whole again blah blah blah honestly he didn't really get it or how it worked "Do you know by any chance know where this Sora is?" when DiZ shook his head Rekedx sighed and remembered his mission "What about a boy named Roxas" with another shake of the head Rekedx sighed and went to exit the mansion before turning towards DiZ "Why do you think "Sora" killed her"

"It's what my reports said" DiZ replied

Rekedx sighed his questions answered he RTC'd.

A few minutes later he was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling... "DiZ said the Organization is lying to me... maybe I should find out if that is true...but how would I do so" he muttered to himself it wasn't like he could go asking about Xion one no one remembered her and second they will probably protect this "Sora" to keep the heartless down...

"So then my options are going rogue and find out what happened... Or stay here never and never find out" Rekedx muttered he looked out the castle that never was... "rouge it is," he said opening dark corridor...not really knowing where it will take him he ran in

At a dark computer room, DiZ sat at his computer checking on Sora's status and watching Roxas wake up for Day 1... A dark corridor opened and a hooded man walked through "why did you lie to the nobody" he seemed to ask

"I lied to my enemy to make my enemy have an enemy" DiZ responded

"And put Sora in danger?" the cloaked man questioned

"It will prolong the Organization's plans...besides that nobody couldn't possibly beat Sora" DiZ replied simply

And so the room sat in silence as a Dusk snuck into their virtual world


	2. This looks like trouble

**Woooooo Chapter 2 I would like to thank my friends for getting me to continue this ...**

 **Let's do this though**

 **Nothing is owned by me except Rekedx :P**

 **GOOOOOOOOO**

Rekedx looked around where he was... He had been traveling back and forth between worlds mostly because the dark corridors like to take him somewhere random a lot of the times  
"One of these days it's gonna send me somewhere I can't dark corridor out of" he muttered to himself jokingly while yes he had teleporting powers one he can only use those to get around the world he is in and two they take magic or MP? That sounded right to use and he only had a limited amount of that

It had been around a week honestly Rekedx couldn't tell he had just been jumping around corridors hoping to find this "Sora" talk to him see if he really the killing type or something to that effect I mean who just believes the first thing they hear ...ridiculous people... Well not to say there weren't some merit to what Diz said... he honestly didn't know at the moment he heard the info Diz told him if he saw this Sora he probably would have attacked him right there

Well, he could always try smelling the nothingness...what? was that not normal? Just like how you can smell Darkness you can smell Nothingness and Light usually the ones with Nothingness are nobodies but he already knows Sora isn't a nobody...at least he doesn't think so but nothingness also remains from dead nobodies, in fact, this is the only thing that does remain from a nobodies death the smell of nothingness

Wait where was he again?... Just at the moment, he asked himself that question and blast hit him from below hurting him a bit it seemed he now knew where he was.

 **Hollow Bastion**

Hollow bastion's security system was a pain in the what was the word eh it will come to him later at first it wasn't a problem until Nobodies started coming and attacking people and messing with the world now the security system attacks nobodies too ugh this was annoying... The security system continued to follow him all he really had to do is keep moving to avoid it but that's annoying to do when getting attacked by heartless and ...that's it actually the lesser nobodies must not have been informed yet? Or is there something else that is catching their attention... curiosity drove him to follow some samurai nobodies to what they called the bailey.

It was there he saw a kid with spiky brown hair with a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath with black and blue pants that has five belts one on his knee one on his other knee one where one normally puts a belt and two making an X formation underneath the one on his waist he also wears a silver crown necklace around his neck and had a giant Gold and silver key that Rekedx had seen before

The Keyblade... there was another person next to him he didn't seem as important but he also had a black jacket on this one had white puffs! He had a white shirt and black pants with even more belts on it... Jeez what's with these people and belts anyways the guy wielded a blade...that was also a gun

His plan now was to wait it out maybe one of these guys was Sora? Probably not I mean wait are the odds-

"Sora!" the one with the fluffy jacket yelled tossing the one with the giant Key a potion said boy drank the potion and continued fighting immediately.

Rekedx's hand shook would he need to fight? him he couldn't exactly smell him from this far away... But he could tell he was powerful smashing Samurais left and right Rekedx bit his lip then wondered exactly how ...how had he felt... no no no it must be memories surfacing or something like that...not that he could remember those memories but still... he was a nobody ...and he needed to figure out why his friend was missing and forgotten...forgotten...that would mean that asking would be pointless only he remembers...oh would you look at that

The Samurai nobodies defeated Sora seemed to run straight to another area where he saw them, Organization XIII... what's left of them that is . As they seem to taunt Sora Sora tries to run up to them but is stopped by an Organization member and he was Xigbar as Rekedx watched from a distance he was trying to gauge the boy sora's power strengths and weaknesses

The man left and Sora looked really confused "Roxas?" now that was an interesting ..he knew- the smell finally came over to him a large smell of nothing it made him step back even it was a thick smell like really ...more than likely he killed someone more than likely another Organization member...More than likely...Xion.

Sora then turned around to see an Organization member in a black cloak charging at him with duel swords and his hood up... This was not gonna be good.

Rekedx swung and Sora blocked Rekedx kept swinging hoping to outmatch him in speed but Sora swung to intercept his blade making Rekedx a bit off balance. Rekedx then felt a blunt object hit him in the face and body in a small combo which sent him a bit farther if things kept going like this. He would turn to Nothingness welp time to try some of his magic Little red barriers were sent at Sora at first he was hit by the first few but once he got the hang of it. He got in close and struck Rekedx by slicing vertically stabbing slicing horizontally and another horizontal strike... with a blunt key...

The barrier around the two disappeared and Rekedx ran off not wanting to die yet...he heard footsteps behind him and his magic was too low to teleport but not for his specialty magic another barrier was put up behind him it would not last long but it would give him just enough time to escape

He quickly created a dark corridor and ran on through...as he exited he saw three versions of the same world one was darkened and he couldn't touch it, the second one had a red sky and many symbols he did not recognize, and the third had a yellow fog all around it.

A voice from within the darkness called out

 **Choose carefully your fate will change based on what you choose**

Fate? He didn't believe in fate or destiny he slowly pulled his hood down and pinch his nose and put a hand through his hair which slightly brushed his ears... Most people asked about those ears... He would normally just shrug and move on... This place will mostly be the same.

This place... whichever place he chooses will probably ask about his pointed ears.

 **So while writing this I realized something**

 **Rekedx sucks right now seeing on how he can't even beat Sora while Sora is like Level 10? I think at this point anyways Yeah**

 **Meow**


End file.
